


Tobio Went Pink

by Toomiiali



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pink hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomiiali/pseuds/Toomiiali
Summary: Tobio went to the practice match with a pastel pink hair, and it messed up Oikawa's head and heart.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 9
Kudos: 120





	Tobio Went Pink

Oikawa's mother taught him that staring at a person, no matter how distinctive and strange to you, their look or behavior or speech, it is an unethical, even though others stared at him, and he adhered to this rule since his childhood; he only stared when he intended and wanted from the other party to notice. But in the weirdness of what is happening now, he finds himself unable to take his eyes away from his junior. 

  
When Karasuno entered their school to play the practice match, Oikawa did not pay any direct attention to them, because whenever he does, searching for a specific person to tease him, which makes him teased among his third-grade friends, about him being obsessed with the genius first-grade student Kageyama Tobio, and his objections always fall in deaf ears.

  
He ended drinking the water in his hands before he turned to them, His eyes were not planned to fall on the other, but he was drawn towards him like a magnet, not because he was Kagyama Tobio, the archenemy of the genius, whom he has a slight crush on him, that refused to admit, but because he was there with pastel pink hair that seems to attract the attention of everyone around him, not just him.

  
He heard kindaichi's and Kunimi's surprised whispers, "Is this the same king we know?"

  
"Did he do this voluntarily? No, that sounds wrong, it must have been a prank of some kind."

  
And he does not blame them for their shocked expressions, because what happened? This is something that cannot happen! Due to Kageyama's character, this is impossible, his soul must be trapped by an evil spirit that inhabits his body, and he does not know how he can help the youngest in this regard.

Iwaizumi headed towards them, and Oikawa found himself following him with his eyes fixed on the pink head, spoke Iwaizumi patting the other's hair, and Oikawa watched the smooth movement of his silky of hair, which moved dramatically for being so soft before settling slightly tangled on his forehead, "A nice color for you, Kageyama, even though it looks ... unexpected'

  
Despite Iwazumi’s sincere smile that followed his comment, Kageyama frowned disdainfully whispering "Thank you" as he rearranged his hair while avoiding looking at them. Hinata laughed, standing beside him, finding his opportunity to show off " We had a bet that if I was able to receive thirty spikes in a row, I would dye his hair pink."

  
Iwaizumi glanced at the shorter "you dying skills actually amazing" and Hinata touched his neck sheepishly, while Oikawa snorted as he stepped forward "The shrimp keep on surrounding you, don't he? Little Queen?"

  
His eyes met the eyes of the younger setter, whose gaze sharpened, and Oikawa held his breath, not because he was afraid. Though he prefers to cut his tongue rather than admit it, but the other looks very charming and gorgeous, this pink hair matches well with his skin and the deep blue color of his eyes. He looks like a doll, a doll that Oikawa wants to ruin it badly. 

  
His teammates called for them which made the first-year players to bow slightly towards them before leaving, and Oikawa saw from the corner of his eyes that Tobio sighed with relief that he had been called away from them, while he listened to Iwazumi’s warning, “He, stop bothering the poor boy, it is better that this does not happen again, the color does not even seem awful on him''

  
And Oikawa was so close to arguing over 'what do you mean that the color is not that bad? Is that just what you will say? He seems very adorable with pink hair, it suits him and makes him more beautiful than he already is, except that the black color has its own charm that make him more attractive towards the sexy side, but highlighting his cuteness from time to time is not bad' But he bit his tongue, preventing himself in the last moment. Man, fuck Tobio's influence on him.

The match begins, and Oikawa finds himself having too much face to face encounter with Tobio, he does not know what effect this is, is it because his pink hair makes him stand out during everyone's rapid movement? Or because he is drawn to him without realizing, and would like to see him closely and show how brilliant and skilled he is right in front of him, not as if he needs the other's words and confessions about it... although he knows a little that the youngest still admires his skills... but he is not sure about his personality...

  
He kept losing focus for a few seconds in the match, because his eyes turned towards scenes that he should not move his eyes towards to at this moment, as the other’s pink hair fluttering while the younger was moving and jumping, the shape of his body, and how cute he looks with his pink hair scattered across his face, his long legs, and in the middle of them the black knees support.

  
It simply looks like a normal outfit, but the pink touch above makes him look like a cute cartoon character. 

As a result of his chain of thoughts that always go towards Tobio in one way or the other, as before when he thought, 'The shrimp is in the front now, Kunimi-chan would be able to break his block if I lifted the ball two balls higher than usual. I would like to kiss him with this pink hair of his' and as a result, Aoba Josai lost the game by two points. 

  
Karasuno team members jumped happily as Tobio leaned in exhaustion, wiping the sweat of his face with his black thin hoodie before he was included in the embrace and everyone seemed to be targeting his pink hair by ruffling it and patting him, oh, Oikawa want to definitely do it, it looks so fluffy, even though it's sweaty. 

  
He turned to his teammates applauding, attracting their attention" "That was a great game from everyone, no one made mistakes that was expected to happen in such a long game, this really deserves to be praised guys."

"We know our level and the extent of our development now. If you weren't drooling over Tobio, we would have won." 

The captain winced at Matsu's words before quickly defending "I wasn't drooling over him!" 

“Yes, and your cheeks were not red,” Iwazumi commented from the side, draining his face with a towel around his neck. 

"Absolutely not because of Tobio, it's so hot!" He said while he was cheeks are gaining back the red color.

Maki chuckled, "I didn't know that you were so in love that Tobio- chan's pink hair is about to make you crazy."

Oikawa exasperated with annoyance, "What are you even talking about?! Stop saying that, he will hear you and think I'm some creepy guy."

  
"You really are." The two said together and laughed, high-fiving each other while their captain pouted annoyed.

Oikawa turned around watching the other team leave the gym, while thinking of the final tournament, his eyes looked at Tobio who was standing outside waiting for his older teammates, while the breeze gently playing with his pink hair gently 

He hopes that Tobio will change his hair color by that time, this will help clear his mind and focus which means that he and his team will play better.

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to see Tobio with a pink hair, I will probably have the same reaction as oikawa's lol.  
> Let me know if you guys like it *heart*


End file.
